Cybersecurity risk is typically assessed based on known information about the security of an entity, such as a computer or an organization, that may be at risk of attacks. For example, an organization may respond to questionnaires about the types of cybersecurity measures it takes to prevent security breaches. Those questionnaires may then be used to evaluate a potential risk of the organization.
However, information obtained from questionnaires is often incomplete and may not accurately capture the large number of factors that influence the risk of an entity being attacked. Furthermore, such information may lack of historical risk data for an entity. As a result, information from questionnaires, as well as from other traditional methods of gathering cybersecurity risk information of an entity, may not provide an accurate picture of the cybersecurity exposure of an entity. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for evaluating cybersecurity risk.